


Confession

by sequoiastars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoiastars/pseuds/sequoiastars
Summary: Today is the day Hinata Shouyou is finally ready to express his feelings. He's perfectly planned out the day to go exactly how he wanted it to, but he would've never expected it to change his life for the worse.-Kagehina angst :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so bear with me. This story was based on a tiktok by voidfulcosplays, check it out here! https://vm.tiktok.com/J8fnLVy 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

It's today. 

Hinata swiftly swiped his red marker across the 20th square of the July page in his calendar. This month's page featured a picture of a kitten resting on a pastel blue scarf which laid gently on a woven blanket. The kitten's face seemed to be saying, "Good luck!" as it grinned softly at the camera. Hinata clicked the marker back into its cap and set it down on the table beside him. 

The tall, white pines outside his windows silently waved through the summer wind as multiple birds of various colours settled into their nets. The clouds were slightly blocking the gleaming sun, stopping it from making the weather unbearable. Even the grass on his lawn seemed less spiky and more vivid today. It was like the universe was sending him a sign, urging him on. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Hinata confidently walked out his front door and greeted the world. 

You might be wondering, what's so special about today? Why is it Hinata was even more energetic than usual? Why does it seem like everything in the universe is going with his will? 

Today was the last day of school for the first semester. Finally, Hinata and all his friends could enjoy their well-deserved break and relax. Maybe even practice some more volleyball since they have the time. Usually, this would be the reason a student is excited, but not in this case. Hinata had another reason, a much more important reason, to be excited today. 

Hinata skipped down the rocky road, humming along to various songs he'd heard earlier on the radio. His orange hair bobbed up and down along with his prance. He was overjoyed, as if nothing could go wrong. Again, you might be wondering why he's so elastic. Again I will remind you, today is the day. Today is the day Hinata waited so long for, the day he's been counting down to in his calendar. The day he's been dreaming about for such a long time and the day that would probably change his life forever. Today is the day.

While waiting for the cars to finish crossing the road, Hinata patted his pocket. He had to make sure it was still there. Of course, it was. He'd been planning this day for the longest time, there was no way he would mess up anything in his plan. 

As the cars cleared and the road was empty once again, he continued down his path. He was so deep into his daydreams of the day that would follow, it was surprising that he didn't take a wrong turn. Fortunately, he knew his way and managed to find himself by the gates of Karasuno High. As he walked through the front doors, he found himself to be half an hour early. Oops, I guess he was too entangled in his plan for the day to notice the time. Now, he just had to wait. Wait for his favourite familiar site to walk through the front doors and great him like usual. But today wasn't going to be like usual since Hinata had something special planned. 

He probably would've been able to catch a few minutes of sleep will waiting for school to start, but he was much too excited for that. Instead, he decided to grab a volleyball and practice receives with himself against a nearby wall. Finally, the ringing of the loud school bell echoed through the hallways, signalling to Hinata that class was about to start. He was a little disappointed that he didn't see who he wanted to see, but he still had the whole day to make up for it. His lessons were pretty dull, although he wouldn't know for sure. He wasn't exactly listening or paying attention. It's not like he usually listened on a regular day, but he was zoning off even more today. 

Recess. Finally. Now, Hinata can finally get started on his plan. He pranced into the courtyard and scanned all around himself, hoping to pin down on somebody particular. It took a while at first since trying to find one person in a sea of people isn't the easiest thing, but eventually, Hinata found him. 

Kageyama was looking around the courtyard too, scanning the crowd looking for someone. Hinata hoped that maybe, just maybe, Kageyama was looking for him. Hinata pushed through various students to try to get to Kageyama who was leaned up against a tree. Multiple times he had to jump up and down just to still be able to see him. As Hinata started to get closer, he reached into his pocket to grab it. Thankfully, it was still there and never fell out.

"Kageyama! Can I talk to you?" Hinata smiled once he was in front of Kageyama.

"Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe later." Kageyama replied, looking over Hinata and continuing to wander his eyes around the courtyard. 

"Oh." 

Hinata backed away, disappearing once again into the crowd. He felt his heart drop. It probably stopped beating for a few seconds too. What happened back there? That wasn't the plan at all. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

Hinata reminded himself that Kageyama was just busy, it didn't mean anything more than that. The plan could still work, it was just being delayed a little bit. For the rest of the day, his heart was heavy. He suddenly noticed a huge boulder on his shoulder than was never there before. He felt like he and just jumped for the winning spike but missed, although this was 10x worse. The rest of the day flew by like a blur, Hinata could barely recall anything that happened. He tried to hold back all his feelings, if he were to let his emotions show, he'd start sobbing during the middle of class. 

Ring. 

"Do you have some time to talk?" Hinata approached Kageyama once again soon after school ended. 

This time however, all the confidence had melted away and Hinata was desperate at this point. He knew his plan was failing, but he had to keep going. He couldn't quit now. The air felt colder and the birds seemed to sing more shyly. It was as if the universe was warning him to turn back.

"Um, sure." Kageyama looked confused.

Hinata was confused too, why wasn't Kageyama insulting him? What was up with him today? Hinata pushed those thoughts away and reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. Not just a paper, a letter. A letter he had spent all night on as he poured his feeling out onto the parchment. He knew he would've been too awkward to speak his mind, so he wrote it down beforehand. As Hinata stretched his hand out, clutching the paper in his fist, he felt a chill down his spine. 

"I want you to have-" Hinata stopped himself. He noticed something he had completely missed before. Beside Kageyama was a girl. 

"Who's she?" Hinata questioned as he pointed a finger at the stranger.

"Oh this is," Kageyama replied flustered, he looked over and her and turned back to Hinata, "my girlfriend." 

Girlfriend.

Kageyama had a girlfriend. 

Those words struck Hinata like a knife to his heart. Except the knife was also laced with burning poison and it was entering his body at a slow pace. A slow and painful death. His eyes stung, he couldn't grasp what he just discovered. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into the shadows forever, letting death take him slowly. But no matter how much it hurt, Hinata had to maintain his cover. 

"I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn't have a chance," Kageyama explained, "What's that?" He asked, point to Hinata's note. 

Hinata didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak, he couldn't explain how hard the heartburn was hitting him.

"Nothing."


End file.
